Chuck vs the New Eureka
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah got a couple new cell phones from Global Dynamics at Eureka.  It's Founders Day at Eureka, and well it's Eureka.  Time is relative.  Picks up after the Chuck at Eureka Series.   Chapter 5, checking records.
1. Chapter 1 the Crossover

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4, Episodes 1 and 2 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 1—the Crossover

**March Air Reserve Base, CA**

Chuck and Sarah got out of Sarah's car. Chuck thought it was fantastic driving Sarah's Porsche on a military base. Several heads snapped to look at the car. Chuck thought it was the car in most cases, but he knew it was quiet possibly because of Sarah. Her golden hair and smile did catch most people's eye. But he also saw that they weren't the only ones. Along the way he had seen a couple vintage Corvettes, a Shelby Mustang, and a Jaguar XKE. In the parking lot a 1947 Chrysler New Yorker caught his eye. Chuck exclaimed, "Wow that's nice. Grandpa used to have one like that."

A Sergeant that was walking next to them said, "That's been around for a while, a little like the base mascot. The first commander when the Air Force was created back in 1947 brought this car. It has stayed with the base ever since."

The Sergeant held the door open for Sarah. "How about you tell me who you are and what you are doing in the Ops building?" the Sergeant asked. He was wearing a green, tan Airman Battle Uniform.

Chuck held up his badge, "Well, why don't we start with this? I am Agent Charles Carmichael of the CIA."

Sarah held her badge up, "And I am Agent Sarah Walker."

Chuck continued, "We were sent here to transport some prisoners. If this is the flight operations building, then we are in the right place. We have to coordinate getting a transport plane; it's a C-17." Casey had explained what they were going to have to do. It was actually pretty simple. They just had to confirm there was a crew for the aircraft and it was ready to depart on time. Casey's explanation had triggered a flash, so Chuck actually knew the procedures. Chuck started listening to the baseball game playing on the radio in the next room.

The Sergeant took the badges one by one and gave them back. "Looks good. You were headed the right way. The room you are looking for is around the corner and the first door on the right. If you have prisoners coming, you better let my boss know."

Chuck held up his hand, "We already did that. The security police are escorting the prisoners to the base and the flight line."

"Okay, have a good day," the Sergeant turned and went down the other hall way.

Chuck and Sarah reached for their phones at the same time. They had to study them for a second. They were the new phones from Global Dynamics. They had an enhanced antenna that connected to GD and all the other networks. It was to be a real improvement over any of the phones they had before. The phones were delivered in a big envelope to Castle the day before they completed this mission. Casey's phone was waiting for him at the conference table. He was flying into March with the General in a helicopter. The team's last mission had trapped the five Ring Elders. The Elders were being bused to March. The final destination was Supermax. Chuck and Sarah had been waiting for word that the buses had entered the base; they smiled at each other as they held their phones to their ear.

In the next second, they thought they were hallucinating. The walls of the building changed from a light blue paint to a tan while they were standing there. An ash tray appeared on the wall and the picture of C-17 Globemaster transformed into a black and white picture of an F-80 Shooting Star flight.

Chuck and Sarah pulled each other into a hug. With phones in one hand and brief cases in the other they wrapped their arms around each other. It helped them stay on their feet. Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear, "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

Sarah looked down at the floor. What had been a nice dark blue carpet was now a highly polished, waxed cement floor. When she looked out the window the Chrysler New Yorker was still there and the mountains were visible in the background. "Well, I don't think we have moved." She pointed out the window.

"Okay, this is too close to what we did last New Year's. Only we have gone further back. The planes in those pictures are like the first Air Force fighter jets." As if on cue the roar of the F-80s taking off could be heard. "Like I said, we are in trouble."

"You think this started at Eureka?" Sarah saw him shrug his shoulders. Late in December they had been sent to Eureka. Initially they were taking some time off. It was their first break in almost six months. The plan was to meet Ellie and Devon for a Stanford vs. UCLA basketball game at Stanford. They were on the road and had stopped off at a restaurant that Ellie recommended to Chuck. But a new mission broke up their time off, Casey called them with the news they needed to head to Eureka. At the end of their stay at Eureka they finished the perpetrator, Don Mark O, likely the last Fulcrum Agent. They used a tachyon generator and a p-brane platform to jump in time one year. At the end they were back at Eureka going to the New Year's Eve party where Chuck had officially proposed to Sarah.

Sarah looked at her hand. The ring was still there. Then she looked around. She saw a table on the other side of the hall. It looked new. The metal legs and base holding the drawer were painted grey with a darker grey rubbery top. She went over and put her brief case on it. "There were some other things in the envelope from Fargo. Let's see." She dumped out the contents of the folder. "It's a Founder's Day invitation to Eureka. There a couple badges and a letter. It's from a Doctor Grace Monroe asking us to attend Founder's Day. She said the badges are a little joke from Zane. They are replicas of the OSS badges from back then. Founder's Day is today."

"Well, the badges should come in handy if anyone really knows what the OSS is. But I have Mary in here and a new laptop in my briefcase." Chuck held up his backpack.

That was when he heard the radio, "Jackie Robinson went 0 for 3 at his first time at bat."

"Okay, not good. Please let me see the brochure again." Sarah gave it to Chuck. "Yeah, we are reliving Founder's Day, April 15th, 1947. We have to lock up these and anything else that would give us away." He put his briefcase down on the table and opened it. Taking out the tranquilizer gun from its holster, he put that in the briefcase. "You better do the same. They can't see the guns we have. They will be too advanced."

Sarah took out her SIG and put it in her brief case. She kept the Founder's packet out. Closing and locking her briefcase, she looked up at Chuck, "What are we going to do?"

"How about you tell me who you are and what you are doing in the Ops building?" said a Sergeant in a tan army uniform with an MP arm band. He was standing just in back of them with his hand over his weapon getting ready to pull it.

Chuck picked up his badge, "Well, why don't we start with this? I am Agent Charles Carmichael of the OSS."

Sarah held her badge up, "And I am Agent Sarah Walker."

Chuck gave the badge to the Sergeant and continued, "We were sent here to transport some prisoners. If this is the flight operations building, then we are in the right place. We have to coordinate getting a transport plane in, it's a Globemaster. Shouldn't be any problem for here, but we need to get it scheduled." Chuck figured that the procedure they were going to use to send off the Ring Elders to the maximum security center would be about the same. At least he was hoping it would give them a little time to figure out what to do.

The Sergeant took the badges one by one and gave them back. "Looks good. You were headed the right way. The room you are looking for is around the corner and the first door on the right. If you have prisoners coming, you better let my boss know. That's a Captain Fitzroy." The Sergeant got a paper and pencil from his pocket, "Here's his number. He'll want to know and whether we have to provide security too."

Chuck took the number, "Great. Thank you. We will check to make sure he knows. See you around."

The Sergeant waved his hand at them and continued on, "Yeah, day's not over yet."

Chuck got his briefcase and backpack off the table. He took Sarah's arm and they headed around the corner.

Sarah moved close to him, "Fitzroy, you don't think anyone else was…"

Chuck looked at her, "No. Has to be what, his grandfather? It must have to be something that happened to us because, well what?"

"We answered the phone at the same time." Sarah said and then she got out her phone. They looked at her phone. There was a flash burn on the cover. Chuck pulled his out of his pocket and saw the same thing on his phone. "That can't be good."

Chuck put everything he had back on the table and opened the phone by taking the back case off. "Wish it was as simple as a loose screw." He held the phone up to the light. "Well, that's not bad. I can fix this. Just need a new transistor."

"Do you have one?" Sarah asked.

Chuck was smiling, "Yes, a Nerd Herder always comes prepared." He pulled out his Buy More Herder kit and pulled out two transistors. After matching the frequencies, he got a small solder kit and fixed the transistors to the phones. When he started to put the back on to the phone, he found that the new transistor was slightly bigger and the back would not snap into place. "Well, a little duct tape and we are all set." Chuck gave Sarah the first phone he fixed. He said, "Better keep that close, like in one of your holsters." He finished fixing the other phone. "I wonder…" he tried to get a dial tone on the phone. Nothing happened other than some static.

"Chuck, if it does not work, how will we get back?" Sarah was watching him put his phone in a pocket.

"Well, actually I don't know. It would take a couple years to make a generator like we used at New Year's. Then we would only be able to take hops in it, a year or two at a time." Chuck took her hand, "We have to hope that the folks at Eureka will figure this out."

"But how will these work? Aren't we too far away?" Sarah asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Well, it should work. It is getting to be dusk. These phones are unique. Their reception is from cell tower, satellite, or radio. So we know the first two are out, but radio is still a possibility. With as wet as it has been we got a real good chance that we will have tropospheric ducting and then there is the possibility that since we are at a solar maximum we will get refraction off the ionosphere. Either one will work, as these phones are supersensitive." He looked at her face, "How do I know about the solar maximum?" He pointed to his head, "It's up there. They occur on centers and 1947 was one of those."

Sarah realized that Chuck was not talking about the Intersect, but the data from Kim. Doctor Kim Yamazaki and Doctor Henry Deacon had worked on a project that was a deep space probe, only this was a probe where the universe was deep space. Henry and Kim made the data package for the probe and some other things at went on the mission. Kim structured the mission so that it would return to earth if it could. She also gave it the ability to form its own artificial intelligence. It did, in a way. By the time it came back, the probe returned with a Kim in it. That Kim was a replica and was used by the probe to store all of the data it collected on its mission.

Sarah smiled at the comedy of errors that put Kim's data into Chuck. At one of Henry's demonstrations in the lab at Global Dynamics he was testing the feasibility of transmitting Kim's data using images and a laser as the transmission medium. When Henry began the demonstration Chuck took a step forward toward the laser bench, Doctor Douglas Fargo's mini-masher toy truck jumped a split second before that and sped forward on its trial run. Fargo being Fargo had set the speed at sixty and the little truck made it to fifty by the time Chuck's foot came down on it. It exploded almost at once, sending Chuck head first into the laser table. The explosion caused everyone else to react. It forced a bad choice for Doctor Unna, a Fulcrum agent, he pulled a ceramic glock and was taking aim at Sarah. By the time he had his aim finished there were three bullets in him, one from Sarah and two from Casey. Something in Chuck worked against him. When he hit the table his eyes had closed, but the sound of the shots made him open his eyes to see what was happening. The laser performed its function, projecting the images on Chuck's retina. Everyone continued to be on alert. Sarah saw Chuck fall, but kept a hand on his back to keep him down and out of the gunfire. The result was that Chuck took much of the download.

That download was instrumental in the defeat of the Ring. It was also the one thing they tried to keep a secret. While Chuck had become the spy he fought so hard to become, Chuck and Sarah knew that Kim's data was another thing entirely. Chuck was beyond the national asset with the Intersect, Kim's data put him at another level. Casey knew but never said anything. But they were constantly keeping General Beckman away from the information. So Chuck would try to throw people off by pointing to his head and saying, 'It's up there.' On a couple of occasions they were sure General Beckman thought he was referring to the Intersect. Other times, he would come up with some real or fictitious high school or college project that was related to his use of the knowledge.

Chuck could see that Sarah was smiling, "What are you happy about? This is serious. Whatever happened, even with all of this," again pointing to his head, "I don't have the equipment here to do anything."

"I know. I was just thinking," Sarah replied. "Could we try every half hour or so to see if we can get in contact with someone at GD?"

"Sure, good idea," Chuck replied. "We probably ought to go to the operations room before that Sergeant comes back."

Sarah took his arm, "Let's stop by. I don't think we should try to schedule anything. That would draw attention to us."

"Okay, let's just walk through. If we see the Sergeant, we'll tell him that the prisoner movement got cancelled for the day," Chuck agreed.

Sarah went on, "Yes, and if we get stopped in the operations room, we'll just tell them we are looking for a ride back to Washington, D.C. That should work."

They went to the operations room. Chuck stopped at the counter to check the schedule that was posted.

A private came up to Chuck, "Could I help you sir?"

Chuck thought he might as well go with what they had discussed, "Well yes, our mission got cancelled. Are there any flights to Washington D.C. scheduled?"

"Oh, you just missed today's flight. There is another flight to D.C. scheduled for tomorrow," the Private pointed at the scheduling board.

The MP Sergeant was back and came up next to Chuck, "Going to D.C.?"

Sarah answered, "Yes, the prisoner transport got cancelled. They are going to keep them a little longer to see if they can get a straight story and possibly round up a couple more of the perpetrators. So we were going to head back to D.C."

Chuck turned, "I thought it might be easier to do it here than go back to Los Angeles and get a plane from there."

"Yes, Sergeant, I just explained the next flight is tomorrow," the Private interjected trying to impress the Sergeant.

"If you are going to wait, the billeting office is just in back of the little park out front. Things have been kind of slow, not a lot of visitors this week. You should be able to get a couple of rooms," the Sergeant pointed out the window.

Chuck said, "Thank you. You have both been very helpful."

The Private still going the extra said, "You'll need to check in at the passenger terminal down the road about an hour before the flight. Have a good night, sir," and reached to shake Chuck's offered hand.

Chuck turned and took Sarah's arm and they went out the other door. Chuck nodded his head at the end of the building, there was a glass door there leading to the outside. They went quickly through the door and outside. Turning to the front of the building, they walked across to the parking lot.

They were both looking around to see if there was any relief nearby. Chuck pointed to the small park across the street that the Sergeant had pointed to, "Let's go over there and check in at billeting. We can get a couple rooms." They walked over and found that it was simple to get the rooms.

Over at the rooms Chuck went in Sarah's room. "So what do you think they are doing at Eureka?" Sarah asked while sitting on the bed.

**Camp Eureka**

"Nice work, Jack!" Henry exclaimed. The Einstein Grant Bridge, a transmitter in Doctor Einstein's lab came to life. Kevin, Doctor Allison Blake's son, had activated the same machine on Main Street at the Founder's Day exhibits in 2010 Eureka. The two machines using solar flares from the solar maximum created the bridge between 1947 and 2010. They linked with the new GD cell phones and the connection transported five people from Eureka in 2010, to Camp Eureka of 1947. Henry was one, Allison was another, then there were Deputy Sheriff Jo Lupo and Fargo. Finally, Sheriff Jack Carter was transported. Henry and Doctor Trevor Grant, the co-founder of Eureka, were working on cell phones and replacing the burnt-out transistors with ones that Doctor Grant had in the lab.

Sheriff Jack Carter was across the street in the tower of a satellite dish. He had just reoriented the antenna manually to point at the satellite. As he looked down he saw Allison being taken into the Major Ryan's office. Major Ryan had been trying to round up the possible spies ever since Jack first came in the gate. Jack climbed down from the satellite antenna and ran over to Albert Einstein's lab. Jack ran into the lab, "Ryan has Allison. I am going after her. How are the phones?" He slowed down as he came to Henry's bench.

"Well, I've got two ready I hope," Henry replied.

"Great," after a double take Jack asked, "You hope?"

Doctor Grant was next to Henry putting on his suit cost. "You'll never reach her without getting caught. I'll go with you."

Henry looked up perplexed, "Wait, I can't do the others alone."

"Well, I can't help, I have to help him," Doctor Grant rebutted.

Fargo and Jo came rushing into the lab. Fargo said, "Maybe we can help?"

Jack looked at Fargo's outfit. The front of it was smoking. "Fargo, why are you on fire?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Fargo came back.

Jo said, "He stepped up." Jo and Fargo were over in a holding cell earlier. Allison had managed to get over to them. She gave them some of the magnesium powder from the fireworks display at the camp. Fargo put that in the lock of the jail and lit it. The problem was that is needed water to really do the job. When Fargo stepped up to do the job, the flash back of the magnesium caught his pants on fire.

Jo continued, "Allison helped us out. She said she saw you headed this way."

Jack acknowledged, "Yeah, but Ryan got her. Jo, I need you to guard the lab to make sure Henry and Fargo can work."

Jo smartly replied, "Done."

Doctor Grant looked around the room, "You're all from 2010?"

Jo asked, "Who is this guy?

Henry responded, "Doctor Trevor Grant."

Fargo exclaimed, "The Trevor Grant."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, I am actually."

Jack whistled, "We got to go." He did get everyone's attention.

"Yes, we'll get to Allison as quickly as we can, but Henry, you have to turn on the beacons before 11:00 PM or you all will be stranded here," Doctor Grant got his jacket on and went around the bench.

"Got it," replied Henry.

Doctor Grant in a longing voice said, "I wish I was coming with you." Then he stepped back to the bench, "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Doctor Deacon."

"Well, the honor is mine, Doctor Grant." They shook hands. Henry got one of the phones and gave it to Jack. Pointing he said, "Don't break that."

"That would suck," replied Jack as he headed toward the door of the lab.

**March Field**

Chuck and Sarah were still in Sarah's room. Earlier they agreed that nothing could be left behind. So Chuck put the backpack on and the strapped the brief cases to their wrists. They had been trying on the half hour to make a call with the phones. It was almost 11:00 PM. Chuck wasn't going to give up, "I can't believe this. I did not spend the last three years trying to defend my friends only to find when I am seventy that they are five years old and can finally write their names."

Sarah laughed, "Well, you would be able to see Jeff win Missile Command."

Chuck was about to say very funny when the light on the display of the phones lit. "Okay call on the phones." Chuck and Sarah hit redial, put the phones to their ears, held each others' hand, and kissed.

**Camp Eureka**

Henry was making the last adjustments to the Einstein Grant Bridge. He called out, "It's time." He was surprised to see his phone ring.

**March Air Reserve Base, CA**

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and walked out of the building, then over to Sarah's car. They were back in 2010. Chuck and Sarah wrapped themselves around each other. Chuck asked, "You okay?"

"Fine here. You think this worked?" Sarah asked.

"We are all in one piece. The pictures in the building turned back to transport planes and the carpet was back. And your car is there," Chuck pointed to Sarah's Porsche.

"Yeah, but wasn't that one a greenish gray?" Sarah pointed to the 1947 Chrysler New Yorker.

A Sergeant who had walked up next to them said, "That's been around for a while, a little like the base mascot. The first commander when the Air Force was created back in 1947 brought this car. Actually, the story goes that he had a brought one of those greenish ones in the spring, but when the Air Force was created in September, he traded it in on a blue one. It has stayed with the base ever since."

_A/N Hope this sparks a little interest. If you have seen the new Eureka episodes, you'll know we are into AU territory. _

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2 the New Reality

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4, Episode 2 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 2—the New Reality

**Previously**

**March Air Reserve Base, CA**

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and walked out of the building, then over to Sarah's car. They were back in 2010. Chuck and Sarah wrapped themselves around each other. Chuck asked, "You okay?"

"Fine here. You think this worked?" Sarah asked.

"We are all in one piece. The pictures in the building turned back to transport planes and the carpet was back. And your car is there," Chuck pointed to Sarah's Porsche.

"Yeah, but wasn't that one a greenish gray?" Sarah pointed to the 1947 Chrysler New Yorker.

A Sergeant who had walked up next to them said, "That's been around for a while, a little like the base mascot. The first commander when the Air Force was created back in 1947 brought this car. Actually, the story goes that he had a brought one of those greenish ones in the spring, but when the Air Force was created in September, he traded it in on a blue one. It has stayed with the base ever since."

**Continuing**

Chuck nodded, "Thanks." The Sergeant walked off toward the operations building. Chuck looked at the phone in his hand. It was fried, just like before, only the duct tape was now burnt too. Sarah held up hers. It looked the same. Chuck said, "I have my old phone in the overnight bag." He saw Sarah's question and sheepishly said, "Hey, I did not get around to changing all the numbers over."

Sarah walked back to the car with him and opened the door. Chuck shrugged again and got out his overnight bag. The phone was there and still had a charge. As he scrolled through his contacts, Ellie's name appeared. Sarah saw it and nodded.

Chuck dialed the number, "Hey Sis, just checking in. How's everything?"

Ellie was back at the apartments and in her hospital scrubs, "Doing okay. It has been hard. I mean one week since the wake. I know I never saw him that much, but to have him help us, and then lose him. You were right Dad was a great man."

Chuck gave the phone to Sarah and went to the front of the car by the grass and threw up.

Sarah got the phone, "Hi Ellie, it's Sarah. You'll have to excuse Chuck for a moment. What's happening?"

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Chuck how much I miss Dad. He was a great man. I still have a hard time thinking that they just killed him. But I am getting better." Ellie paused.

Sarah's eyes got teary. Now she knew why Chuck was throwing up. She leaned back against the Porsche.

Ellie began, "So, how did that interview go. That was pretty special that you could both interview for jobs at the same firm. I mean now that you are both real civilians and trying to get back to normal."

Sarah was almost as shocked as Chuck, only her prior training helped her get through this, "It went fine. They said they'll let us know. Say, I am glad you are doing better. Please excuse us; I need to help Chuck with something. We'll give you a call back."

"Sure, I am headed over to class. Call in a couple hours. Remember, there is no reception there. See you later, bye." Ellie ended the call.

Sarah just stared at the phone. She came out of it when the screen on the phone said, "Go to your computer." Just another surprise. Moving to Chuck, "Are you okay? I am sorry, Ellie told me."

"Yeah, I am getting there. It's just so hard to believe. We got to find out what is happening," Chuck stood back up and held Sarah.

Pulling back a little Sarah held up the phone, "It says unknown number, but it might help."

Chuck got out his computer. And set it on the seat of the car. Sarah was next to him as he turned on the computer and put in his password. The computer screen said, "Press enter."

Chuck gave a small exclamation, "Oh boy."

The screen went to large pixels and Steven's face appeared. "Hello Chuck. If you are seeing this, that means I was not able to stop this message from sending, which also means that I am dead. What do I say about that? Ah, I am sorry. Well, I hope you and your sister know how much I love you. Loved you.

"Now I need you to do something for me, Charles, something secret. You better get a pen. I never wanted you to be a spy. I knew how dangerous this world is. And what it does to the people in it. Boy, do I know that. That's why I kept something from you. Something about me about Orion, I have been a spy for the last 20 years. Working for myself, doing things governments are afraid to do. Maybe being a spy is in our blood, and then maybe I should have told you this long ago. But Chuck, your story, is only just beginning. It is time you know the truth about my work and the people who tried to destroy me because if I am gone, then you are not safe from them anymore. And neither is Ellie. These people they are ruthless, cunning, Chuck, it is time you learned about your family. Because I did it all for her." The message went on to give Chuck the location and codes he would need. Then the screen went blank and the normal desktop display came up.

"Okay, wow. I guess, we first better head over to Castle, and see what we can find out." Chuck said.

Sarah took his hand, "We may have more than what your Dad said as a problem. Ellie said that we are both real civilians and trying to get back to normal. She must have found out what we do, and thinks we are at an interview right now."

"Oh boy, well, let's call Casey and see what he has to say," Chuck held out his hand for the phone.

Sarah kept the phone, "Let me talk with him first." She found the number and dialed it on speaker. "Hey Casey, I am out with Chuck. Do you have the address for our interview? We must have copied it down wrong."

"Yeah, what did the Moron do, lose it? He's a civilian for one week and he starting to act like he used to? He better hope they rebuild the Buy More, so he can get a job there." Casey snapped back.

"Casey. Have you got it?" Sarah listened while he rattled off an address on Sepulveda.

"Hey, this ought to work. Beckman set it up. I mean March Industries is a pretty good outfit. Both of you should fit in pretty easily," Casey continued.

"So where are you at?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, just finished that last box at Orange Orange. I am going to head over to Alex's after packing and help her. She asked me to dinner tonight. Got to go." Casey hung up.

"Another piece that hardly makes sense. Do you think Alex Forest came back?" Chuck asked.

"At this point, I think our best bet is to stop by the address your dad gave you. Orion may have something we can use to figure this out. Do you know where that is?" Sarah looked at Chuck as he nodded.

"It's our house. Where we grew up. I thought it was sold. But first let's try one more call. I give Henry a buzz and see what he knows," Chuck was given the phone. After looking up Henry's number it went to voice mail. Chuck just asked him to call back. Then Chuck dialed Zane Donovan, his good friend from Eureka. It rang for a while, "Hi. This is Chuck, is Zane there?"

"Chuck! Yeah, he's in the cell," Jo dead panned.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Chuck asked.

Jo cupped her hands around the phone and walked to the front of the Sheriff's office. "Chuck, why would you ask if we got in a fight?" Jo was hopeful that someone else was still there that knew her past, Zane did not.

"What, a little lover's quarrel and that temper of yours put him in jail?" Chuck furrowed his eyes at Sarah like something was wrong and put it on speaker phone. "Jo, Sarah is with me and I have you on speaker. No one else is around. We had a little phone problem a while ago. Is everything alright?"

"Zane proposed and I did not answer," Jo replied.

"Well, I am sure he would ask again. Just let him know that you still love him," Chuck said.

"I just wish I said something. I know now that it would not make a difference and he would not remember. But at least it would be out there in the universe, somewhere. You know I love the guy. And he loved me, once." Jo sounded so sad.

Chuck closed his eyes and then said, "You had the phone call today and he did not, right?" He heard her say yes. He saw Sarah starting to cry. "Oh, we are so sorry."

Sarah started over her sniffles, "Jo, we have the same problems. Chuck's dad was killed and we don't know anything about it. Things are a bit different. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I don't know. Wait, how did this happen to you?" Jo asked.

"We had some new phones from GD. Because we were out of town all the time, they had some enhancements. Anyhow they were linked to whatever was happening up there," Chuck answered.

"Do they still work?" Jo asked. "Mine doesn't."

"They don't work either. They are burnt," Sarah replied.

"Then you need to come up here in case there is something we can do," Jo said.

Chuck already had the flights up on his computer. "Looks like the first flight is tomorrow. We should be able to get there by tomorrow night. See you at Café Diem?"

"That will be fine. I'll let the others know." Jo said.

Sarah noticed for the first time the reference to more people being involved, "Hey Jo, who did this happen to?"

"Jack, Allison, Henry, Fargo and I had the phones. Well, I'll see you up here then," Jo was a little happier.

"Don't worry, we'll help," said Sarah. They said good bye and ended the call. "So, what do you think we should do? I can't believe everything is so messed up."

"I think go to the interview, that way we are safe with Casey and Ellie. Then we'll go over to my old house and see what is there," Chuck shrugged.

"Chuck, we don't even have resumes or know what we applied for. How is this going to work?" Sarah's eye brow went up.

"I was assuming that if Beckman was involved, the resumes are already there. I intend to just answer their questions and see what happens. I mean it won't hurt. If we can find a fix at Eureka, we probably won't be back for the job anyway. Right?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Sarah started for her side of the car. Chuck went around and held the door open for her. They smiled at each other. With Chuck in the car they left the base and headed to March Industries.

March Industries was a maze. The receptionist immediately sent them over to HR. They filled in form after form. After showing two IDs and signing another set of forms, they met with another person. Chuck met with a guy who was likely younger than the kid at Roark. He had Chuck's resume and asked three questions. After a long Hmmm at the end, he said that someone would get back with Chuck. Sarah got the same treatment only by a lady who looked like she could be Beckman's grandma, or at least that was the way Sarah described her to Chuck. Completely puzzled at the results of the interview, they walked back to Sarah's car.

"Wow, what was the point of that?" Chuck exclaimed. "We never did anything like that at Buy More. I think Jeff and Lester treated those girls better than that."

"What?"

"Sorry, never mind. Not something you really want to know about," Chuck smiled at her.

"Right," she took off down the street. Chuck helped navigate to his house. Sarah pulled into the driveway. Chuck came around and got to her door.

**Rancho Bartowski**

"Welcome to Rancho Bartowski," Chuck smiled big. "This is where we grew up. I can hardly believe Dad kept using this place. It was almost as hard moving from here as when Mom and Dad left us. We had so much fun here. Come on, I'll show you." Chuck was almost back to being a kid.

They walked to the small front porch and Chuck opened the door. The living room furniture was covered in white sheet covers. He pointed to the large couch, "That's where we used to sit and watch TV."

They walked down the hall and he opened the doors to one of the rooms. "This was my Dad's room. We weren't really allowed in it. He had equipment covering all four walls. There was one time I came in and it was almost like the Intersect. I watched one of his screens and all of a sudden he was calling my name and asking if I was okay." Chuck's thoughts drifted trying to remember what that was really about. He never remembered having any flashes before. But this was Dad's room, where all the ideas came from. Chuck went to the wall and turned the light switch on in a pattern. The floor by the fireplace began to move. Sarah pointed at it to Chuck as he was looking around the room for something. Walking down the cement stairs they began to get a feel for how big this was. Ahead of them was a long corridor lined with shelves and shelves of filing boxes. Two more doors opened at intervals of about thirty feet. The boxes were labeled with, Identity Orion, Identity Hydra, Corvus Phase Two, The Artea Papers, The Triangulum, The Fornax Group, and Operation Cygnus. For each of those boxes there rows and rows more of them. At the end there was a desk with a necklace and the little boy charm that had remained. Another box across from that was labeled Mary Elizabeth Bartowski: Missing. Chuck held the charm in his fingers. He remembered the day it broke. That was the day his mother left.

"Chuck, are you okay?" Sarah came up next to him and rubbed his back.

"Hum, yeah, fine," he went around and sat at the desk. "There has to be a display around here." When Chuck's hand passed over a part of the desk, the wall across from the desk became bright. It filled the room with images. "Sarah, close your eyes!"

There was a Holographic image in front of Chuck. It was his dad, "Chuck, I am glad you came. As I said, I have been doing this for the past twenty years. There are a few things that I have learned. First, the best kept secret is the one you keep yourself. Now, those secrets are yours." There was a pause. Steven looked down and then back up. "If you did bring Sarah with you, I am very happy for you. I do think you make a great pair. But as you know, she cannot see this. Yes, this is another Intersect download. It represents the information I have accumulated and more recently the information I have from your last missions. That part should show you the outline of the missions as I understood it and then fill in some data which may not have been presented during the mission. If you wish to share it with Sarah or Casey, or anyone else they can read the records in the boxes. And I did load the data in holographic data discs, HDDs. They are over in the first box with the information on your mother. You'll also find that the Intersect download has been optimized in holographic images. The download will also provide you with information about this office and the lab below it. Son, I wish…the best to you. Aces, Charles, Aces." There was a break. "There are sunglasses that will block the images in the drawer of the table. Please cover your eyes." There was another break.

"Okay, we are ready to start. The download should take fifteen minutes." Sarah put the glasses on. "Download will start at end of countdown, starting in ten, nine, eight…" The Intersect download began. Chuck took Sarah's hand and was captured by the show. Sarah watched Chuck as he absorbed the images. His body shook and his eyes fluttered. It did last for fifteen minutes. At the end Chuck slumped in the chair. Sarah felt his hand letting go. She sat with him for another fifteen minutes before he came around.

"I am sorry," Chuck took her hand back. "You don't need to sit through these with me."

Sarah brushed his hair back, "It's okay." She looked around at the underground office. "Do you think he got everything in the download?"

"I would imagine. Let's try. Go get a box in the back. I guess start with a picture or a name and we'll see if I flash on it," Chuck shrugged.

Sarah walked to the second aisle and opened the box on the second shelf. She opened the lip and pulled out the first picture in the box. She took it back to the desk and held it up for Chuck.

_The Swan…_

_Arms trafficking…_

_Dante Oriento…_

_Sentencing document…_

"Okay, Dante Oriento, an arms dealer, was caught back in 1998 after Dad set a trap for him. He was selling to all sides in Kosovo and then sealing the shipments back. All information I have indicates he is still in jail." Chuck looked up at Sarah, "I think that it works. Please come over and I'll force a flash on the office and lab to see what instructions he has."

"Okay," she walked over next to him.

He focused on the desk plotter and forced the flash.

_The door…_

_Entrance sequence…_

_The watch…_

_The last experiments…_

"That's odd. Dad and my other self had problems with the Intersect. Dad made a watch that helps. He called it the governor because it sort of governs the Intersect. He realized over the years that the Intersect can over heat. The brain is like a circuit and when I flash it releases like a surge of electrical energy. But if it is not controlled it can lead to dementia, insanity, and maybe even death. But he worked on a fix. It governs the neural-network and helps control the power of the Intersect almost like a pace maker for the heart. He made one for me and left a spare in the lab."

Sarah scrunched her eyebrows, "So I have a couple of questions. What happened to our other selves? And have you been having problems with the flashes like your dad or other self?"

"I don't know for sure. I assume they are now in another alternate universe, probably trying to figure out what went wrong like we are. Apparently they are in love, like we are. And not having the problem that Jo has.

"I used to have problems. I am sure you used to notice that. I would complain of a headache after a flash back then. They haven't been as bad since we went to Eureka. You know the flashes from Kim are not the same. It's like I already know it. Actually, the skills flashes are pretty close to that. I think they are mainly from one source. And maybe that is the difference. In the case of the Intersect when there really is data from two or more sources, the flash is more severe," Chuck concluded. "The watch sounds like a good idea."

Chuck got up and headed to the wall in back of where the Intersect images were displayed. He pushed three of the bricks. Again the floor slid away and stairs were revealed. As they went to the next level, Chuck was reminded of the equipment in his dad's old office. There were displays and work bench set ups all the way around the room. Chuck saw the watch case and knew it was the one. He went over to the far work bench and got the watch. After putting the watch on he asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, can you tell what the differences have been in the last missions? So for example, did we go to Eureka?"

_A/N Hope this sparks a little interest. If you have seen the new Eureka episodes, you'll know we are into AU territory. _

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 the Comparison

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4, Episode 2 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 3—the Comparison

**Previously**

**March Air Reserve Base, CA**

Chuck dialed the number, "Hey Sis, just checking in. How's everything?"

Ellie was back at the apartments and in her hospital scrubs, "Doing okay. It has been hard. I mean one week since the wake. I know I never saw him that much, but to have him help us, and then lose him. You were right Dad was a great man."

"Zane proposed and I did not answer," Jo replied.

Chuck closed his eyes and then said, "You had the phone call today and he did not, right?" He heard her say yes. He saw Sarah starting to cry. "Oh, we are so sorry."

**Rancho Bartowski**

"Welcome to Rancho Bartowski," Chuck smiled big. "This is where we grew up…. That's where we used to sit and watch TV."

There was a Holographic image in front of Chuck. It was his dad…"Okay, we are ready to start. The download should take fifteen minutes." Sarah put the glasses on. "Download will start at end of countdown, starting in ten, nine, eight…"

Chuck got up and headed to the wall in back of where the Intersect images were displayed. He pushed three of the bricks. Again the floor slid away and stairs were revealed. As they went to the next level, Chuck was reminded of the equipment in his dad's old office. There were displays and work bench set ups all the way around the room. Chuck saw the watch case and knew it was the one. He went over to the far work bench and got the watch. After putting the watch on he asked, "So, what should we do now?"

**Continuing**

"Well, can you tell what the differences have been in the last missions? So for example, did we go to Eureka?" Sarah asked.

Chuck closed his eyes. Normally he did not have to do that to force a flash, but so far he wasn't get anything. Finally he picked some of the information from the Founder's Day brochure and the flash began:

_Camp Eureka, tents, Army personnel_

_Einstein and Truman agreement_

_Global Dynamics, labs_

"Well, I finally flashed. But it was on the basic information about Eureka. I think the information was from Dad's files. It had nothing about our mission up there." He held his thumb and index finger together in a zero.

"Okay, how about going backward from now. Let's start with the Five Elders," Sarah offered.

"Let me see if I can just flash on the last mission and work backwards," he saw Sarah cock her head in getting ready to question that. "Look if he was killed about what two weeks ago, that was before we got into the Elders. I think that if I force a flash on the Elders, we could be here for quite awhile. There would be too much information about them just from the regular Intersect." He saw her nod. "Let me try this first." He closed his eyes.

_Cover blown, Secret base discovered, Shaw double agent _

_Shaw's safe, governor, Spy's will_

_Doctor Martin Kowambe, tooth, Morgan and Anna_

_Laura and Craig Turner, Van Vogel, tiger_

_Juan Diego Arnaldo, Basque ETA, Interpol_

_Red Test, Shaw, Elder_

"We changed paths some time ago. I have gone back six missions and there is someone named Daniel Shaw that keeps popping up. He was apparently a double agent with the Ring." He paused and took both of Sarah's hands, "There is a part that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Actually there are a couple parts that don't make sense."

"What? Something we need to deal with?"

"Dad's record of this indicates one of your first missions to pass something called a Red Test. The objective was to eliminate Evelyn Shaw, a supposed Ring Agent. Then Daniel Shaw was her husband. At the end he was a double agent, set on getting this watch," he held up his wrist.

Sarah turned her head down remembering the events, "She was not married. Or at least not that we knew. And it wasn't 'supposed,' we knew she was a traitor." She took another breath and continued, "We were assigned to take down a terrorist cell in Paris. It was a combined effort. Her name was Evelyn Cooper. She was the number two in the cell. We had finally collected all of the information we could and got both governments to give the go ahead. The raid was planned for the morning. We repelled into the apartment. I was going through the dining room to the kitchen. Something was cooking, I could smell it. My team lead held up his hand for me to stand back. He was going to the living room after their leader. He made two steps after that and Evelyn shot him. I stepped around the corner and saw that she was about to take another shot. I had no choice. I had to end it. I stepped into the kitchen and shot her twice in the head. It just…"

Chuck took her in his arms as she began to cry. She was sniffling when she said, "It took a long time…" Another sniffle, "As you can see I still have problems with it." She straightened back up, "Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay. I understand. You remember me, right? When I had to stop Rafe Gruber before he shot you, it took another month before I was really ready again." They stayed holding each other for awhile.

Chuck waited until she was more composed, "Then the next part of that problem was that Shaw became your lover. And it gets twisted. He then finds out you killed his wife and takes you to Paris. He intended to kill you at the same spot his wife was killed. Apparently, I stopped it and 'killed' him." He put quotes with his fingers around the word 'killed'.

"You saved me?" Sarah asked.

"I guess."

"Well, at least that part is the same," she smiled at him. She began to remember all the times he had saved her. It was their little problem. She kept telling him that he had to let her deal with things. Chuck would reply that if he ever thought something was about to happen to her, he would stop it. It did not matter to him. She came first. Her problem was that she felt the same way.

Sarah remembered him saying there were a couple of problems, "So what other problem did you find?"

"I think it relates to the governor. But apparently this Chuck had a problem with emotions. It seems a little muddled. If he was too emotionally afraid or something, then Intersect skills would not flash. I think it goes back to when he download 2.0."

"Well, that's great. If it is only a year back, we could go fix it," Sarah looked hopeful.

"Sure, maybe. But the problem is the timeline is off. If your Evelyn was a Cooper and not a Shaw, then I don't know how to fix that. There are probably too many other things that we don't know that are different. And even if we did, I am not sure we could figure out how to change them without other problems happening. We need to get back to Eureka and get things fixed from there." They nodded in agreement.

Sarah looked around the lab, "Do we need anything from here?"

Chuck walked around the lab looking at each bench. He would pick up an instrument turn it around and put it back down. He went back over to Sarah. "There does not appear to be anything here that we have to have. If we come back, I'll have Mary look around and see if she sees anything special."

"You still think there is something that can be done at Eureka to get us back?" Sarah asked.

"They are still our best chance. But no, I don't know," Chuck shook his head. "I do know that we can't do anything about it, at least until we get to Eureka."

Sarah moved up to Chuck. She took his hand, "But we are going to be alright no matter what."

"I know," Chuck smiled and gave her a kiss. It was their on-going promise. They had grown together since Eureka. Saving each other more than once each of their missions had been successful. They were officially engaged since the Eureka New Year's Eve party. At the time Brigadier General Beckman knew about it and General Mansfield had sent them a congratulation note.

Sarah pulled him along and out of the lab and then out of the office and storage area. When they were back up in the house, she kept on and got him out of the house. "Come-on we might as well go back to the apartments and then catch the pane tomorrow," Sarah said.

Chuck held her door while she got in and then went around to the passenger side. While he had driven over to March, Sarah still preferred to drive. He knew that somehow it made her feel better.

**Casa Bartowski**

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, they got out of the car and got their bags. Chuck had his back pack, brief case with laptop and overnight bag. Sarah had her laptop and overnight bag. They went to Chuck's apartment. As soon as they opened the door, they knew this was a mistake. The apartment had a gaming table with two black leather swivel chairs, games controllers littered across the table in back of the couch, a foosball table, and movie posters on the wall. They looked at each other, "Different."

Chuck continued, "I feel like I have walked into the Twilight Zone."

"Wow, great idea. Twilight Zone marathon. I'm up for it. Where have you guys been?" Morgan rose up from the coach. "We finally got Jeff and Lester released for the Buy More bombing. I think Beckman took care of it. Casey should be back. He finished the final load from Castle." He got off the coach and walked over to them. "I got a pizza ordered. If you are going to stay, I can order another one. That would be great, pizza and Twilight Zone."

"We're okay. Thanks Morgan," Chuck looked at Sarah and saw her nod in agreement.

"So, how did the interview go? Did you get them to agree to give me an interview?" Morgan saw the look in Chuck's eyes, "Well, we can always set up a consultant shop. That would be fine, G&B IT support. I would handle the sales and you do the IT support."

"Right. Ah Morgan, what is left of Buy More?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you really haven't seen it. It is now down to the ground. The crews were in there today hauling away the debris. The walls are down and there is nothing left," Morgan explained.

"What happened to every one?" Sarah asked.

"Well, now that we sprung Jeff and Lester, we should find out tomorrow. Everyone will be looking us up to see if we can get them a job." Morgan looked at the ground, "Big Mike is having a problem though, seems no one is ready to hire on a manager whose store just blew up."

"That could be a problem," Chuck was looking for a way out of this conversation. He was afraid that something would come out that did not match what Morgan knew. Chuck took Sarah's hand. "Hey, we got a big day tomorrow."

Morgan started to look up and saw that Sarah had her bag, "I can get the bag." Then he saw the ring, "Wow. I mean big wow. That's huge!" He already had the phone next to his ear, "I'll tell Ellie to come over."

"Wait!" Chuck and Sarah yelled. Chuck took the phone from Morgan's ear. "We'll tell her tomorrow. Tonight's for us." Chuck motioned with his head to Sarah, "Okay?"

"Oh sure, great. I mean, have a great time." He went ahead and got Sarah's bag, "Here, let me get this and then I'll get out of here. Haven't seen Mom in a while, I'll stop over to see her." He smiled at Chuck and almost ran to take the bag back to Chuck's room.

Chuck and Sarah followed. Chuck's room had not changed much. There were a couple pictures of Chuck and Sarah, but Chuck thought it looked almost like his old room. Morgan put the bag on the bed.

Chuck put his bags down and turned to him, "Thanks Buddy. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Have a goodnight," Morgan winked at Chuck and walked out of the room.

Chuck took Sarah in his arms and pulled her to the bed with him. He smiled at her, "Happy engagement, soon to be Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah kissed him, "Happy engagement, soon to be Mr. Bartowski." She moved her bag off the bed and went back to the kiss. Their problems were forgotten for the night.

The next morning Chuck had the alarm set for six o'clock. They had agreed the night before that it would be better if they just left. Running into too many people without a good idea of what had happened was becoming too hard. They got out of the apartment and to Sarah's car. They carried with them the same things they had when they went back in time.

Sarah got to her seat and Chuck was about to close the door, "All set?"

"Yes, we have everything."

Chuck closed her door, "Okay, this is going to work."

They made it to the airport and after a two hour check in line made it to the plane. They were not all that happy with the arrangements. The flight stopped at San Francisco and they had to wait for the flight to Eureka.

**Eureka**

Meanwhile up at Eureka, "Hey Dungeon Master," Zane was in the prisoner cell at the Sheriff's office. "When am I getting out of here?"

Jo was on the outside of the cell in the chair at her desk with her legs propped up on the desk, "I don't know. What you do?"

"Nothing, you just like throwing me in jail," Zane got off his bunk bed and got to the side of the cell with the bars in front of Jo's desk. "So, I unlocked a few cages. Those monkeys deserved their freedom." He saw Jo struggling. "Lupo, be a human. I have a date."

"Date. With who?" Jo was looking straight ahead toward the other side of the room, not at Zane.

"The blond chick with the PhD in reproductive biology," Zane saw her starting to get up. "We are going to play doctor."

Jo went immediately to the cell door and opened it, "Get out."

"Going to taze me in the ass again?"

"Just get out," Jo moved her hands to point out to the door. Zane back out of the cell and quickly went out of the sheriff's office.

Later, Henry was being to give the Founder's Day speech, Jo and Fargo were walking down main street. Jo was wearing slacks a tan blouse scarf and grey leather jacket. Fargo was in his grey pants, pink shirt with a red pull over sweater and jacket. Fargo asked, "So Zane un-proposed? I thought proposals were a no backs kind of deal."

"He did not take it back, he never asked me. You see, we never even dated." Jo looked over at Fargo while they were walking, "So how is your day going?"

"Oh swell. You remember Julia, my sort of girl friend?" Forgo was looking ahead to where they were walking.

Jo said, "Sure," and nodded her head.

"Yeah, we never met. She works for Google and is a ga-zillionaire. And she is married to an astronaut."

Jo looked down, "I am sorry."

"An astronaut. But other than that I am living my same old life alone.

"This reality blows," Jo was looking straight ahead.

"Amen sister," Fargo agreed.

Chuck and Sarah finally got to the Eureka airport. It was small and only handled four flights a day. They got their bags from the line at the plane and headed through the terminal. They stopped and got a rental car and headed into town. It was already dusk, but they figured they catch everyone at Café Diem.

After they put the luggage in the back, Chuck got Sarah's door. "You ready for this?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, we have been talking all day about it. I know they were busy and did not return our calls. But hopefully, we will be able to do something," Sarah replied.

"Okay," Chuck closed the door and went to the other side. Getting in they pulled away from the airport. It was really the county airport and the ride over to Eureka took another twenty minutes. They were looking out the windows on the way.

"So while we are alone, I saw you flashing. Did you go back to see where things changed?" Sarah asked.

Chuck pulled over and got Mary out of the backpack, "Mary, we are going to talk. Please make sure no one is listening." Mary's lights activated. Chuck could tell from her front lights that everything was okay.

Chuck got strapped back in, "Okay, I tried to figure out the main differences. Now remember, there could be some that go way back that we don't know yet." He did not hear her reply so he continued, "The main difference started with Intersect 2.0. While there is a chance that something could be different in the Intersect, Dad's records show that it was likely our interaction that changed the path. Remember we spent the rest of the night talking about what happened. Apparently, this Chuck and Sarah did not or at least Dad does not have an account of it. Oh, one other thing, Dad's notes indicated that at Ellie's wedding he thought I did not get a down load of the Intersect. Dad found that I did. I think that was recently and then must have gotten some of these records from the CIA."

"Sure, I remember. I was so mad at you for downloading the Intersect. I had just decided that I wanted to be with you and be normal. It took a long time to get over that. I am sorry," Sarah paused, "but we are better."

"Yes, I agree," he took her hand and brought it up to kiss. "But this Chuck and Sarah were not that fortunate. Dad's records show that Chuck went off to Spy school. He did not pass. The problem was the Intersect did not function when his emotions got involved. While there was a notation from Dad that you went to Prague during that time, there is no indication that there was any communication between you and Chuck back then."

"Well, I know I was mad at you for a while, but this Sarah must have gone overboard," Sarah said. "Go on."

"The point of that is there is almost six months worth of operations that we went on including Eureka, which this Chuck and Sarah did not participate in. Most of the operations since then were similar in that we stopped the same enemies," Chuck explained.

Chuck paused a minute, "There is another big exception. Casey is not in the Air Force and he is not a full Colonel. I think we would both be expected to know this. He is a Marine Lieutenant Colonel. His real name is Alex Coburn. He was recruited by the Ring. Colonel Keller was involved. This Casey has a daughter named Alex McHugh. She is over twenty and just graduated."

"Well, that means this timeline was corrupted further back than just the Intersect, or Evelyn Cooper. Instead of one or even eight years ago this goes back over twenty," Sarah lamented.

"I know. Something else has happened," Chuck was headed down the back streets of Eureka. There were detour signs posted for Founder's Day. Chuck pointed, "We are here. Let's see if we can get some answers."

Chuck pulled up next to the curb and got out of the car. He stood there a moment and then opened the back. "Just to be safe," He looked at Sarah and she nodded. "Mary, surveillance only. Report any problems by phone." Chuck held up his cell phone.

Mary flew out of the car and began a loop around Café Diem.

Chuck went around to the passenger side and held Sarah's door for her. After taking her hand and closing the door, they started down the sidewalk. They rounded the corner and saw the displays for Founder's Day still positioned around Main Street. They got to the door. Chuck said, "Well, here goes."

Chuck opened the front door and held it so that Sarah went through first. Chuck saw that Sarah's hand was in her purse and undoubtedly holding her SIG. Chuck came through next. He was getting use to it and had one hand at the small of his back on his trusty tranq gun.

Vincent came up to them, "Welcome to Café Diem and Founder's Day. Can I help you to a table?"

Chuck saw Sarah shake her head and he nodded. She was right this Vincent would not know them. "Thank you, we are going over with Sheriff Carter." He pointed to Jack's table. Chuck took Sarah's arm and went over to the table. Jack, Allison, Henry, Jo, and Fargo looked up as they approached. Chuck paused for a second before coming up to the table.

Sarah saw his eyes flutter. She saw his jaws tense up. She began to pull the SIG from her purse.

Chuck got next to the table, "Why Doctor Trevor Grant, how interesting to see a Founding Father."

_A/N So the Chuck and Sarah that went to Eureka are a little different than the Chuck and Sarah from the Series. _

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 the Path Ahead

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4, Episode 2 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 4—the Path Ahead

**Previously**

**Casa Bartowski**

"That could be a problem," Chuck was afraid that something would come out that did not match what Morgan knew. Chuck took Sarah's hand. "Hey, we got a big day tomorrow."

Morgan started to look up and saw that Sarah had her bag, "I can get the bag." Then he saw the ring, "Wow. I mean big wow. That's huge!" He already had the phone next to his ear, "I'll tell Ellie to come over."

"Wait!" Chuck and Sarah yelled. Chuck took the phone from Morgan's ear. "We'll tell her tomorrow. Tonight's for us."

**Eureka**

Chuck opened the front door of Café Diem and held it so that Sarah went through first. Chuck saw that Sarah's hand was in her purse and undoubtedly holding her SIG. Chuck came through next. He was getting use to it and had one hand at the small of his back on his trusty tranq gun.

Vincent came up to them, "Welcome to Café Diem and Founder's Day. Can I help you to a table?"

Chuck saw Sarah shake her head and he nodded. She was right this Vincent would not know them. "Thank you, we are going over with Sheriff Carter." He pointed to Jack's table. Chuck took Sarah's arm and went over to the table. Jack, Allison, Henry, Jo, and Fargo looked up as they approached. Chuck paused for a second before coming up to the table.

Sarah saw his eyes flutter. She saw his jaws tense up. She began to pull the SIG from her purse.

Chuck got next to the table, "Why Doctor Trevor Grant, how interesting to see a Founding Father."

**Continuing**

**Eureka**

Jo and Jack stood up. They saw Chuck and Sarah going for their weapons. Jack began to reach for his. Jack started, "Easy."

"Forgot to tell you that Chuck and Sarah were coming," Jo placed her hand over Jack's arm as he was going for his gun.

"Yeah well, you better explain why a founder is sitting at the table. Last I knew…" Chuck responded.

"Wait, you can't say that," Henry held up his hand.

Chuck thought about Henry's remark and nodded. If someone from the past knew too much about their future and went back to the past, there would be other problems. "Okay, but I assume that since you are all gathered here that it is okay to talk." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out, "And you have all seen one of these and know how they are connected." Chuck put the GD phone down on the table.

Henry picked it up and passed it to Jack, "Nice work. I assume you had the parts with you?"

"Yes, it was easy. Just a transistor and a little turning," Chuck paused. "But obviously something was wrong. And it wasn't just us, you are involved too." He pointed at Grant. "You want to tell us what happened?"

Sarah was still sizing up Doctor Grant. As soon as Chuck pointed out who he was, she did not trust him. She looked at the Doctor, "Why don't you start first? And so it is prevalent in your mind, my last orders were to eliminate any threat to Eureka with extreme prejudice."

"I have no inclination to say anything. Who are you?" Doctor Grant responded.

Chuck reached in his pocket and pulled out his badge. He looked at it. Grant would understand this better than anything. It had already passed muster once. He gave it to the Doctor, "We are with the descendant of this. In your year, we would have been reporting directly to Colonel Donovan. Now start explaining."

"Quite obviously things haven't changed. Wild Bill and his descendants are the same," Doctor Grant sat back in his chair and explained from the beginning. In conclusion he said, "We had everything ready. Henry showed us how to fix the phones. Between Henry, Fargo and I, we installed the new transistors and tuned them. We also got the bridge retuned. When Jack left the lab to get Allison, he had his phone in his jacket pocket. But when I left with him, I thought he would stand out too much. I gave him my jacket and he gave me his jacket. After we got Allison and they left the separately, I found the phone in the jacket. You have to understand this kind of travel has been my life's work and I took the chance."

Chuck thought a second, "You deliberately took the phone and traveled through the wormhole with the others. You changed things by coming here." Chuck saw Jack smiling, "What, you already had him in jail?"

"Yes, Henry pointed out what he did," Jack responded.

"Right, he just didn't take it. He tuned it," Chuck was getting mad and pointed at the Doctor.

Henry shook his head, "But he came and tried to help…"

"And if you are just sitting here, that likely means we are still in trouble. What happened?" Chuck followed-up.

Allison spoke up, "Please. Have a seat and we'll explain."

The next half hour was spent chasing Vincent off and telling the story. After the Eureka crew had come back to Eureka from 1947 Camp Eureka, another experiment at GD to develop anti-matter ended in the Einstein Grant Bridge being damaged. Henry and Grant had also concluded that using the wormhole to travel back to 1947 could rip the time fabric of Eureka apart. Going back and fixing things was not possible. Then Allison brought up the protocol.

Chuck looked at Sarah. He remembered the problems they had with the good Agent Forrest and her protocols, "So, what is the protocol here?"

"You can't ever tell anyone," Allison said plainly.

"That's it?" Sarah asked.

"It's a lot harder than you think," Jo replied.

Sarah looked at her, "So, what differences have there been?"

"Zane does not remember us being together at all," Jo answered. Jo was still upset with the events. She was the one that wanted to go back more than any of the others. She continued, "I'm not the Deputy Sheriff any more. I am head of security at GD." She was a little happy about that. But she still wasn't sure about being replaced by a robot.

Chuck looked at Henry. Henry knew the response. Grace, Doctor Grace Monroe, had given him the ring after he came back to present day Eureka. He held up his ring finger, "I'm married."

Fargo shook his head, "Julia does not know me and I am the head of GD."

Allison smiled, "Yes, I am no longer the head of GD. But Kevin is acting like a normal Eureka teenager." Kevin in the other timeline was autistic savant. He was the one in the other timeline that activated the Einstein Grant Bridge. But in this timeline he was just one of the genius high school teenagers of Eureka.

Sarah looked up wide eyed at Jack, "Is Zoe okay?"

"Yes, she is still at Harvard and sounded okay. I am going up to see her in a couple weeks," Jack finished. Zoe's location was the first thing Jack had checked.

Sarah did not think that was the whole story for Jack but let it rest. "So what do we do from here?"

Henry folded his hands to together, "We do the best we can and go forward."

Chuck and Sarah were silent for a while. Chuck was still trying to deal with the idea that his dad was gone and there was nothing else that could be done. It wasn't like he had seen his dad much since downloading Intersect 2.0. After the wedding his dad left again. He didn't just leave without telling them. It was a good visit, but eventually he left. He said he would be in contact and having seen this Chuck's dad's underground vault, he expected that his dad was watching over him. Then he remembered being watched the last time he was in Eureka. Finally, Chuck said, "Well, while we are up here there are a few things we better check." He looked over at Jack and Jo, "When we looked at our current records, they do not show that we came here. And I did not see the names of some of our favorite people from here."

Jack nodded, "Well, if you can stay, that would be great. We had not gotten that far in checking the differences."

Jo offered, "You can stay over at the B&B."

"I think we should go over there with you. We have not been there yet." Jack twisted his neck, "I'm not sure who is working there."

Jo's eyebrows went up, "You don't think?"

Henry realized what they meant, "Anything is possible."

"Well, I hate to pass up one of Vincent's superb dinners, but we had a late lunch and we better start checking things," Sarah looked over at Jo. She nodded and got up with Sarah. Jack and Chuck followed. They went out the front door of the café.

Chuck and Sarah looked up and nodded. Mary was still working surveillance. After working together for six months, they had gotten familiar with a set of signals. Mary's flash of a green light meant there were no threats. A nod from Chuck and Sarah meant that Mary would follow and continue surveillance. They went ahead and got in their rental. Jo got in the Sheriff's car with Jack.

Chuck had so much going through his mind. Everything had been changed and now it was real. There was no way out of the reality. Chuck glanced at Sarah while driving, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Sarah was concentrating on the B&B and the various possibilities that might be facing them. She had just finished checking her SIG and adjusting her vest.

When he saw her put the gun back in her purse he smile, "I didn't mean taking out whatever bad guys are waiting at the B&B. I was talking in general. I mean we are apparently done with the Ring. The Elders were rounded up in this world. We were out looking for a job, and I think we really left Government employment. By the way, that also means we'll have a bit of a problem when we check into GD tomorrow. Jo will find that she can't get a valid clearance because…"

Sarah nodded her understanding, "We won't be in the system anymore. The security check won't find your names or any of mine. We'll have to tell Jo."

"Right, so back to the original question. What are we going to do?"

Sarah knew that he was ahead of this. At least the beginning of a plan was forming, "What are you thinking?"

"I think the first order of business will be to find out if that surveillance system is still in the B&B. Then if it is still there, we need to get the system out of the B&B."

Sarah looked at him, "Well, that shouldn't be a problem there. You were able to disconnect it last time."

"Well, the difficult part comes with a couple of problems. We can't do anything with it here. We'll have to take it back to my dad's lab. A couple of reasons, we can't just get a lab in GD. Jo and Fargo would have to agree. And I really don't think we need them checking back in with Beckman. Unless you think we should jump right in there and start back to work for Beckman," Chuck left it as a question.

Sarah thought and shook her head, "No, I think we should wait. We might later. But right now, I say we try to stay as independent as possible."

Chuck nodded as he took the turn, "Once we get the system out we'll put it in the car. I don't think trying to do something with it in the B&B will work." He paused a second while he took the next turn, "The other problem is that even if our favorite people are here, we can't do anything with them."

Sarah blinked trying to understand, "But we could still have Jack or Jo arrest them."

"On what charges? That they did something in another universe? We'll have to find out what they have done. It could be that they did nothing wrong," Chuck concluded.

"Why do you say that? Didn't our missions come out the same?"

"Yes, generally they were, but there were some differences. Think about it a little, Evelyn Shaw versus Evelyn Cooper, or Henry and Grace, or the changes between Jo and Zane? My suggestion is that we get the equipment and then do a short look around with Jack and Jo. But then we head home to check this out," Chuck smiled.

"Okay, but we are assuming that there will be a surveillance system. What if there isn't?" Sarah asked.

"Well, then I think we just look around and head back. Unless we find something that is obvious, it will take a little research," Chuck finished as he pulled into the parking lot at the B&B. Chuck went around the car to open Sarah's door.

"Let's catch Jo before we go in," Sarah said while getting out of the car. She took Chuck's hand and they waited until Jo and Jack got out of the car. "Hey, we need to talk about something before we go in."

Jo and Jack came over to where Chuck and Sarah were standing. "Sure. What?" Jo nodded.

"Well, just like you guys. Our world changed a bit too. After our last mission in this reality, we resigned or something. We don't have enough details to know for sure what happened. So, we aren't sure if it is official and you may find when you run a check for our security records that we don't have a clearance. As a matter of fact, we may not exist in their records," Sarah explained.

Jo stood there for a second, "Well, I can hire you as independent consultants for GD security."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, raise your hand. I can swear you in as Deputy Sheriffs." He watched them raise their hand. "Okay, you're sworn in." Jack looked back at the B&B, "Now let's see what we have here."

Chuck and Sarah nodded.

Jack opened the front door and let Jo, Sarah and Chuck into the lobby. They did not see anyone. Then she started, "Good evening Sheriff Carter and Director Lupo. What a pleasant surprise. Are you intending to stay overnight? SARAH had not mentioned anything. Is there something wrong at the bunker?"

"Whoa," Jack said in equal surprise. "No, I did not say anything to SARAH about coming here."

Chuck has walked over to the counter and pointed to the sign.

Please let CARINA help you.

Computerized

Artificial

Receptionist,

Innkeeper,

Nutritionist and

Attendant

Hope you have a nice stay.

Signed  
Dr. Douglas Fargo  
Director, Global Dynamics

"Well Sheriff, if you would like to stay overnight with Miss Lupo, I can arrange a room for you. Can it be a pleasure for you both," she responded.

Chuck drew Sarah close to him and whispered in her ear, "Okay, way…"

Sarah shook her head and motioned to the camera and mic right above them. Sarah had seen the sign too and knew that Jack and Jo needed some relief, "Hey CARINA, how about you get us a room? We are the ones staying overnight."

"Oh yes, please sign in and I'll make arrangements."

Sarah took the pen off the board and nodded to Jo. Jo watched as Sarah signed, 'Mr. & Mrs. Carmichael.'

Jo spoke up, "Please work your wonders for them. Charles and Sarah Carmichael are very important to us. Please let them have free reign of the B&B." She smiled at Sarah.

Jack shrugged. It was apparent that Beverly was not here. They would have to spend some time tomorrow looking up old acquaintances. "Jo, how about we call it a night. I'm sure CARINA can help them with whatever they need." He faced away from the others to the door. He was smiling broadly. He remembered the first night with SARAH.

"Okay." Jo looked over at Chuck and Sarah, "So, we'll see you at the Café at eight?"

Sarah nodded, "That will be fine. See you there."

Jack was out the door and Jo was behind him. Jo asked, "You think we should have left them there?"

"Sure, it will be fine," Jack was still smiling.

Chuck got the bags from the car and came back in the B&B. "Ah, what room do we have?"

CARINA answered, "The best we have. I am sure that you will like it. It is at the top of the stairs in the front, room number one. The refrigerator in the room is stocked. Take what you wish. The kitchen is available. Just select from the list."

"Thank you CARINA," Chuck nodded at Sarah and followed her up the stairs. The door opened as Sarah approached the room. "Say, CARINA is anyone else here tonight?"

"No, Mister Carmichael. You and your wife are the only ones. I'll be able to concentrate on filling any desire you have."

Chuck just shook his head. The word 'desire' just came out wrong. It was a computer. He would definitely have a few words with Fargo tomorrow. He saw that Sarah was smiling at this.

"Oh come on, this will be kind of fun. Remember, last Christmas? This was the double room we were in," Sarah looked around.

Chuck was shaking his head.

"Oh, I am sorry. I should have seen that when you signed in," CARINA began.

"Please don't bother checking. We did not stay here. But the floor plan is very similar to the place we stayed," Chuck was trying to recover.

Sarah picked up on it. Her eyes got bigger as she realized her mistake. She went over and bumped against Chuck and winked. "How about we change into our pajamas and we go raid the kitchen?"

"As Casey would say, sounds like a plan," Chuck opened the luggage. "Calling dibs on the bathroom."

Sarah bumped him again and smiled, "Go ahead."

Chuck was almost done, when she interrupted, "Mister Carmichael would you like me to start your shower? What temperature would you like?"

Chuck almost tripped trying to get out of the bathroom. He was in the doorway and looking into the bathroom.

"Chuck, is something wrong?" Sarah asked from behind him.

Chuck turned around, "Well, other than being interrupted while I was…" He saw Sarah close her eyes in understanding. He moved his fingers to his eyes and then pulled on his ear while motioning to the corner of the room.

Sarah saw the camera and mic.

CARINA came alive again. "I am sorry to disturb you. I can set the water to any temperature. And when you are ready I can set the lighting and music to any…"

"Don't say it," Chuck quickly cut in. He began to realize that he needed to complete his investigation and CARINA could not be involved. He smiled at the thought, "CARINA we are going to want some privacy. Do you turn off?"

"Why yes, Mister Carmichael, I can be turned off. Just set the alarm system on the doors before you turn me off. The directions are down at the reception desk," she said in what sounded like a huff.

Chuck smiled and walked out the door of the room.

_A/N Hope you enjoy._

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 the Checking

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4, Episode 2 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 5—the Checking

**Previously**

**Eureka**

After the Eureka crew had come back to Eureka from 1947 Camp Eureka, another experiment at GD to develop anti-matter ended in the Einstein Grant Bridge being damaged. Henry and Grant concluded that using the wormhole to travel back to 1947 could rip the time fabric of Eureka apart. Going back and fixing things was not possible. Allison brought up the protocol.

Chuck looked at Sarah. He remembered the problems they had with the good Agent Forrest and her protocols, "So, what is the protocol here?"

"You can't ever tell anyone," Allison said plainly.

Chuck said, "Well, while we are up here there are a few things we better check." He looked over at Jack and Jo, "When we looked at our current records, they did not show that we came here. And I did not see the names of some of our favorite people from here."

Jack nodded, "Well, if you can stay, that would be great. We had not gotten that far in checking the differences."

Jo offered, "You can stay over at the B&B."

Jack opened the front door of the B&B and let Jo, Sarah and Chuck into the lobby. They did not see anyone. Then CARINA started, "Good evening Sheriff Carter and Director Lupo. What a pleasant surprise. Are you intending to stay overnight?"

**Continuing**

**Eureka**

Chuck knew he needed to complete his investigation and CARINA could not be involved. He found from CARINA that she could be turned off and that the directions were down at the reception desk. Chuck smiled and walked out the door of the bedroom.

After looking around the reception desk, he found the manual for the B&B. He scanned it as quickly as he could. The section on shutting down CARINA was just a paragraph. Chuck was a little surprised. He took the manual over to the laptop that was sitting on the desk. After checking a couple sections he completed the commands on the laptop.

"CARINA, confirmed deactivation," Chuck said aloud. He really was not expecting a response but wanted to make sure.

Sarah came around the corner with her nightgown and robe on. "Did you turn her off?"

"I think so. Let's got check under the stairs," he got up from the desk and walked toward Sarah. She waited for him. They proceeded down the hallway to the panel under the stairs. Chuck pushed on the corners and got the panel to move. With Sarah's help they got the panel out of position and away from the stairs. Chuck turned on his flashlight and looked under the stairs. A few lights flashed back at him. As he got closer he could tell this was a new set of servers and associated connections. The top server was labeled CARINA and had several connections coming into it from up the stairs and around the corner.

Chuck stood back and shook his head, "The set up is different. I'll get my laptop and check it. But unless they downloaded what was in the old equipment, I don't think we'll get far. These servers are new."

"Chuck, will you be able to get into these computers?" Sarah asked.

"Should, unless this is significantly different from what we saw at Christmas. Zane and I went through almost all of their systems. I am pretty used to the way they set things up. I'll know whether I can within the first couple minutes," Chuck straightened up and went back up the stairs.

Sarah stayed there looking at the servers and flashing lights.

Chuck was back in just a few seconds. "Okay, I'll just connect here and we'll see what we get." Chuck opened a window on his computer to enable the connection and then started to look at the directory of the servers. After browsing through the files, he opened a search program. He used the dates and the key features of the old programs to complete ten searches. None of them came back with any information. Finally, he checked on the programming for CARINA and found its location. He checked the functions and then shutdown his laptop and connection.

"I found no reference to Beverly. Actually, there was no information that goes back further than four months ago. It must be when this was installed. The programming is very close to what Fargo had in his game. He is probably behind this design," Chuck closed the laptop and put it into the case.

"Jack said he was the one behind his SARAH. I guess that makes sense," Sarah responded. "So, we'll have to check at GD for the records of what they found when they put this equipment in. If Fargo did it, it should be easy to get the records." She looked around and noticed the surveillance cameras in the hallway and each of the rooms. "We are going to leave CARINA turned off tonight, aren't we?"

"Oh yes, no further comment," Chuck smiled at her. He went over to the reception desk and got the manual. He'd seen it before and used the book to set the doors and alarms for the building. "Okay, all set. Let's go."

The next morning Sarah said that she had problems sleeping and wrestled all night thinking there was something wrong at GD. She put on her full advanced Kevlar outfit and had Chuck do the same. They were the lightweight full protection outfits they got went they were at Eureka last time. Their clothes fit easily over them and the body armor was not noticeable. They were both armed and took their laptops with them to the lobby.

Chuck went back to turn CARINA back on. There was a small whirl, then CARINA started, "Well, good morning. And thank you for turning my systems back on. I can have breakfast ready for you in twenty minutes if you would like."

"Thanks, CARINA. But we are heading over to Café Diem," Sarah said casually.

Chuck looked up and asked, "All you systems check out okay?"

"Why yes, should I be concerned about something?" CARINA responded.

"No, everything is fine," Chuck replied. "We should be at GD all day. I suspect we will likely dine at Café Diem tonight and stay over at least another night. Is there any problem with that?"

"No, that will be fine," answered CARINA.

"Good, we'll be back later," Chuck took Sarah's arm and they went out the front door of the B&B. They both looked up and nodded. Mary continued her surveillance. Chuck opened the door for Sarah. "Do you think we'll be able to take Mary in GD? If we are wearing our suits, she should be coming with us."

Sarah looked up at Chuck, "I guess we need to ask Jo."

Chuck nodded and went around and got in the car. "So, what are you thinking?"

"There is a chance that the people we are after will be at GD. Remember when you got Kim's download? Doctor Unna? We could be running into these people at work," Sarah was watching him drive down the street.

Chuck nodded, "You are right. We'll get Jo to agree."

They were at Café Diem in just a few minutes. Chuck saw a jewelry store and wondered as he took Sarah into Café Diem. They looked up and saw Jack and Jo waving them over to a table.

"So how was the B&B?" asked Jack.

Chuck smiled, "It was okay. We turned her off before we went to bed, and then turned her back on this morning."

Jo chucked.

Sarah added in a serious tone, "But we want to take Mary with us to GD this morning. Is that okay?"

Jack shook his head, "Mary?"

Chuck responded, "You know, Martha's clone UAV."

"Wow, I had forgotten about that," Jack shrugged.

Jo smiled, "Oh, you would have liked it. The other day we brought the good Doctor Grant to GD. We had just walked into the rotunda. While he was admiring the building and progress we made, he decided to light up a cigarette. Immediately Martha came up to him and told him that GD was a non-smoking facility. She said to extinguish his cigarette. He decided to ask about her propulsion system instead. I thought for a second she was going to blow his head off. Her flaps changed position and her front port opened. When he asked again about her systems she sent a stream of water over the cigarette." She chuckled, "Yeah, Martha is still there."

Jack had a big smile. "Well, then I would think taking Mary would be fine," Jack said. "Oh wait, there is one thing. Andy was able to figure out where we came from. While we can deal with him, can you tell Mary not to let anyone know?"

Chuck looked surprised, "Sure, but who is Andy?"

"Well, I think based on Andy and the B&B, the previous Fargo must have made his mark with AI robots. Andy was a prototype sheriff in the old world. In this he is my deputy sheriff," Jack finished.

"Yeah, he did a job for us yesterday taking care of Fargo's anti-matter machine. He got taken back to the shop for some repairs," Jo added and smiled at Jack.

Vincent came over for their order and they settled back for a good breakfast. When they got out of the restaurant, Chuck motioned to Mary. He held the door open and Mary got into the car first. After he got in the car, Chuck looked around at Mary, "So, do you know what happened to us?" Chuck watched the reply. Sarah understood that it was part of the package. Chuck had learned or flashed on the way Mary could communicate when they were at GD last time. Sarah thought it was a part of the program that had come with Kim, but she knew that Chuck could read the laser signal from Mary. "Very good, and how did you know?" Chuck looked at the light shining in his face again. "Of course, very good." He turned to Sarah, "She knows. When I transferred her going into the quarters at March Field, she saw the stars. Her backup inertial navigation system allowed her to do a star comparison and find the date based on the shift in the stars."

Sarah thought for a moment and nodded that she understood. Sarah turned around and told Mary not to tell anyone what happened. She explained that she was not to tell Martha when they got to GD.

Chuck watched her response in the rear view mirror, "No, we don't think this Martha will know you. Well, sure. Just don't break anything."

Sarah asked, "What?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "She wanted to know if they would buzz around together. I don't know. It should be okay while we are looking at the records. When we go to see someone we'll need her."

Mary gave off her sound of acceptance, a small tweedle.

They parked in the underground garage and walked to the entrance with Jack and Jo. Mary stayed about five feet above them.

Walking up the stairs into GD, Chuck commented, "Everything looks the same."

Jo was about to reply when Martha showed up at the head on the stairs. There was an anxious second as Martha's flap came forward and her ports to her weapons came open. Chuck turned to watch Mary. He saw that while she stabilized herself she did not ready her weapons and began at high speed to link and communicate with Martha. He smiled.

The next thing they saw was Martha turn quickly and make a dash for the ceiling of the rotunda. Mary was right on her tail. They did three barrel rolls and then a dive to the floor. Pulling out at the bottom they made a spiral to the top again. Coming over the top they began their mad dash down one of the corridors. In a second there was a sound of broken glass.

Chuck looked over at Jo, "No problem. We'll pay for it." He turned to Sarah, "I guess that was what she meant by buzzing." He held up his cell phone. "I can always buzz her back."

Sarah shook her head, "Oh, let them go play."

"Can we head over to your office? I just need to hook up to your network," Chuck motioned with his laptop.

"Sure, come this way," Jo pointed to the next corridor. They went up a flight of stairs and around another hall to her office. "You can plug in over there and there. Are you able to access the system?"

Chuck set his laptop down on the table and answered, "There shouldn't be any problem. They are still GD equipment. We got these before we left. They should match your computers." When he connected his laptop and started it up, the GD symbol came on the screen. Chuck typed in a password and was in. Sarah's started in the same manner. "So, where are your personal files?"

Jo gave them the file name to use and they were in. Chuck looked over to Sarah, "Please check for the names. I'll go look at the project folders and see if there is anything unusual happening. Jo, I don't want to get in your business, but you might want to check yourselves. You will certainly know some old favorites that are worth looking up."

Sarah found one first, "Doctor Unna is listed in the personal records and is now in lab 3A5. Jo, Doctor Unna was the guy working with Henry on Kim's data."

Chuck spoke up, "That is a laser weapons lab. Do you want to go there now, or after the search?"

Jo remembered, "No, let's get this guy now. If he is still an agent we can put a stop to it. If he is clean, he can tell us a nice story of what he did with Henry at Christmas time." She saw the questioning in Sarah's face. "Oh, we don't have any better idea than you what our previous selves were doing or what happened." She went over to a cabinet and opened it up to retrieve her weapons.

Chuck pulled out his tranq gun. Jo and Jack tilted their heads in question. "Sorry, habit. But I am really good with it. And the new tip knocks them down no matter where they are hit. Call it, a special cocktail based on what I found here."

Sarah pulled out her phone, "I am calling Mary for back-up."

Jo looked at her, "There will be four of us. I mean even with Chuck using a tranq gun, we should be able to take him."

Chuck looked over at Jo, "I agree with Sarah. Martha will probably tag along. It will look impressive. He'll probably give up right away. Look he could even be a good guy."

Jack nodded, "Okay, let's go find out what this world has in store for us."

They left in a file out of the office. In just a couple steps down the hall they were joined by Mary and Martha. They continued to the stairwell and went to level three. Jo and Jack took the lead and Chuck and Sarah followed. They got to the room. Jo swiped her badge at the door, but it did not open. She put her hand on the pad and it still did not swing open.

"Here, let me try." Chuck forced a flash on the locking mechanism. He turned and motioned for Mary to come down next to him. Sarah knew that he was actually talking, but the two of them looked like they were in a data link with the light shining on Chuck's face. Mary turned and spread her laser on the key pad and the door swung open.

Jo went first into the room followed by Jack. Jo called out, "Doctor Unna?" and went for the floor. She had seen the figure on the other side of the room bring a gun up. There was a shot. It ricocheted off the wall behind where Jo was standing. The laser bench lit up and a stream of light began burning holes in the wall.

Chuck looked over at Mary. There was another quick exchange. Mary and Martha flew into the room. They were faster than the mirrors could move. They used their own lasers to burn out the mirror bases and then the housing of the lasers in the room. The beams were disabled.

Chuck and Sarah moved into the room. Chuck pointed to the corner; the device from the B&B was there. Doctor Unna was beside it. He pointed his gun at Chuck and fired. Chuck was slammed against the wall. That was followed by a hail of gun fire. Jack, Jo and Sarah returned fire. Unna did not get another shot off. He was slumped in the corner by the device. His lab coat was covered in blood.

Chuck got up and Sarah came over to him. He asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. How about you?"

"Okay, that vest must absorb some of the energy from the shot. It did not hurt like the time with Bryce. I'm good."

Sarah looked him over and pouted, "Darn it. I liked this shirt." He smiled at her and she gave him a quick kiss.

Alarms were going off in the background and six armed guards appeared in the door way. Jo stepped to the door, "Get me a medic and a gurney. Tell Doctor Blake." Jo stepped back into the lab. "So, what was he trying to protect, this thing?" Jo asked pointing at the device.

Chuck nodded at Sarah, "They need to know. We can't explain to anyone what we are doing here until we get things sorted out in LA."

"Okay," Sarah agreed. "Jack and Jo, we need to tell you a couple things that Generals Beckman and Mansfield withheld last time. You need to know about them because we don't know what you will be facing here. While we will help, there are still a few things that we have to fix back at LA." She saw the questioning look in Jo's eyes. Chuck breathed deep and nodded. "We got a message from Chuck's dad after his death. It lead us to an underground warehouse and laboratory at Chuck's old house. We found files left by Chuck's dad showing that his mother is being held. There might be enough information there to track her and release her. Now that we know we are going to stay in this timeline, we need to get back to that." She saw the acceptance in Jo and Jack. "The device was a surveillance device at B&B. Before CARINA was put in place, it handled the cameras and mics that CARINA now uses. It had been in place for a very long time in our previous timeline. Since Doctor Unna was so focused on protecting it, I assume it had been here for many years too. Some of the things recorded on it in the previous timeline included, Doctor Beverley Barlowe killing Doctor Ruth Hienzer, information on Fulcrum and Ring agent activity here at Eureka such as Doctor Don Maro, and the activities of the Consortium including their attempts on the entity called the artifact. We did not review the entire history. General Mansfield was concerned that the recording could contain information about projects that no one was cleared for. We don't know that anyone ever got to review the entire recording."

"So, this device is as dangerous as the idea that time has been shifted," Jack surmised.

"Right, all the organizations dedicated to getting information out of Eureka for their own means, like the Ring or the Consortium, would love to get their hands on this. It has to be protected," Chuck added.

Jo thought for a little, "Then, let's have you take it to your underground hideaway. That way you can look at it and let us know or come back when there is something that needs to be investigated. It will keep it out of other hands around here."

"That's fine. Let's go check some of those other names," Chuck suggested.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. I am going to end this one here. The surprise on the last Eureka episode was Beverley meeting with Doctor Grant. So, I'll wait a little before this one starts back up again._ _Please review._


End file.
